The Twelve Days of a Teen Titans Christmas
by xXxDeadxXx
Summary: The teen titans (along with several temporarily peaceful villains) showcase a musical: The 12 Days of a Teen Titans Christmas! One-Shot. Pairings, but they're pretty minor.


The 12 Days of a Teen Titans Christmas!

Featuring the Teen Titans!

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a Raven in a Christmas tree!" Wondergirl belted out. Raven, perched in a beautifully decorated tree, quickly threw her hood over her face.

"I can't believe Beast Boy talked me into this," she growled to herself.

"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 2 titans in love and a Raven in a Christmas tree!" Wondergirl continued.

Jericho and Kole sat together on the stage, Jericho running his finger absentmindedly over his guitar. They both gazed at each other's eyes, too lost in one another to glance at the audience. Raven's lips twitched at the romantic scene. She had to admit, they _were _cute together.

"On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 3 black pens, 2 titans in love and a Raven in a Christmas tree!" Our titan singer sang.

Wildebeest proudly marched on stage, regally holding up 3 ordinary pens. The other 3 titans remained in their positions.

"On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 4 of Bee's striped shirts, 3 black pens, 2 titans in love and a Raven in a Christmas tree!"

Cyborg ran onto stage, arms full of yellow and black clothing. He looked both ways before Bumblebee ran up to him. She comically chased her boyfriend around the stage before they fell in a distraught heap in the corner. They shared a kiss, making the audience coo.

Raven felt her lips curl into a full smile. The couple was adorable.

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 5 leaders slash kings! 4 of Bee's striped shirts, 3 black pens, 2 titans in love and a Raven in a Christmas tree!"

Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, The Herald, and Red X (IT'S JASON TODD!) stomped onto stage in red velvet coats. They all held golden scepters with the exception of Robin, who cradled his gold-painted staff. Other than Jericho working up the nerve and pecking Kole on the cheek, the other titans remained stagnant.

"On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 6 children playing! 5 leaders slash kings! 4 of Bee's striped shirts, 3 black pens, 2 titans in love and a Raven in a Christmas tree!"

Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Mas, Menos, and Gizmo dashed on stage, seemingly playing tag. The group disbanded into different parts of the stage before collapsing in exhaustion. The crowd giggled. Everyone else on stage smiled warmly at the kids.

"On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 7 villains spinning, 6 children playing! 5 leaders slash kings! 4 of Bee's striped shirts, 3 black pens, 2 titans in love and a Raven in a Christmas tree!"

Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, Kitten, Mumbo Jumbo, Blackfire, Billy Numerous, and Punk Rocket pirouetted onto the stage. Billy Numerous tumbled over, causing a chain reaction for the front of the line to shriek and fall. Only Punk rocket remained standing. He shrugged, then walked offstage. The audience roared at everyone's least favorite people face-planting. The youngsters snickered, along with Kid Flash, who was quickly elbowed in the ribs by Speedy.

"On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 8 titans spitting, 7 villians spinning, 6 children playing! 5 leaders slash kings! 4 of Bee's striped shirts, 3 black pens, 2 titans in love and a Raven in a Christmas tree!"

Red Star, Val Yor, Thunder, Lightning, Gnarrk, Hot Spot, Bushido, and Kilowatt waltzed on stage and spat. Gnarrk's ball of saliva actually hit some poor lady on the head.

"Gnarrk!" Kole scolded, breaking her lover's stare for the first time all the performance. Gnarrk just laughed, and Jericho did too, but silently. Kole looked at her 2 favorite men, rolled her eyes, and laughed along.

"On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 9 ladies prancing, 8 titans spitting, 7 villians spinning, 6 children playing! 5 leaders slash kings! 4 of Bee's striped shirts, 3 black pens, 2 titans in love and a Raven in a Christmas tree!"

Starfire, Terra, Cheshire, Argent, Jinx, and Pantha skipped onto stage. Bumblebee, Kole, and Melvin also got up from their spots and skipped over to the girls. The formed a line and danced the cancan. They quickly separated, and most of the girls got escorts: Robin to Starfire, Speedy to Cheshire, Kid Flash to Jinx, Wildebeest to Pantha, Cyborg to Bumblebee, Jericho to Kole, and Gizmo to Melvin. Terra and Argent remained in their spots in mock boredom. Argent even lifted her arm to "check the time" although she had no watch. Aqualad and Hot Spot frantically stumbled onto the stage to escort the girl to spots. Aqualad's hair was messy, and Hot Spot had a sign taped to his back that read: "Late for the Date". The crowd doubled-over in laughter at the gimmick.

"On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 10 titans sleeping, 9 ladies prancing, 8 titans spitting, 7 villians spinning, 6 children playing! 5 leaders slash kings! 4 of Bee's striped shirts, 3 black pens, 2 titans in love and a Raven in a Christmas tree!"

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Speedy, Bumblebee, Mas, Menos, Aqualad, and Kid Flash all "fell asleep" on the stage. Beast Boy arrived onto the stage at last. He phased into a partridge and settled next to Raven on the tree. Morphing back into a human, the changeling snuggled close to the half-demon. With a thud, Beast Boy ended up on the floor and a very irritated Raven snarled, "Don't push it." The audience ate it up, even though that part was improvised.

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 11 couples fighting, 10 titans sleeping, 9 ladies prancing, 8 titans spitting, 7 villians spinning, 6 children playing! 5 leaders slash kings! 4 of Bee's striped shirts, 3 black pens, 2 titans in love and a Raven in a Christmas tree!"

Beast Boy changed into a partridge once again, this time holding mistletoe in his beak. Holding it over a specific enchantress, the confident shape-shifter was catapulted off the tree with some magic. Arget and Hot Spot mock bickered; Terra fake cried next to Aqualad; Bumblebee huffed in a girly fashion while Cyborg crossed his arms; Angel and Kyd Wykkyd exchanged glowers; Kitten silently yelled at Billy (who genuinely looked startled); Kole stalked away from Jericho; Cheshire slapped Speedy; Starfire pouted to an annoyed Robin; and Kid Flash masterfully dodged pink hexes.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 12 people humming, 11 couples fighting, 10 titans sleeping, 9 ladies prancing, 8 titans spitting, 7 villians spinning, 6 children playing! 5 leaders slash kings! 4 of Bee's striped shirts, 3 black pens, 2 titans in love and a Raven in a Christmas tree!"

The couples disbanded along with the rest of the stage, forming a line from shortest to tallest. Teether took the lead while Red Star brought up the rear. Everyone started singing:

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 12 people humming, 11 couples fighting, 10 titans sleeping, 9 ladies prancing, 8 titans spitting, 7 villians spinning, 6 children playing! 5 leaders slash kings! 4 of Bee's striped shirts, 3 black pens, 2 titans in love and a Raven in a Christmas tree!"

The song ended, and the audience applauded, whistled, screamed, and rose to their feet for a standing ovation. Someone even yelled, "ENCORE!" earning a couple chuckles.

"Merry Christmas!" Robin cheered.

"Feliz Las Posadas!" Mas and Menos screamed together.

"Happy Hanukkah!" Kole shouted.

"Happy Kwanza!" Argent added.

"Happy K'clorkkab!" Starfire hooted. Everyone turned to her quizzically. Some individuals, like Robin and Raven, looked curious while others like Beast Boy and Kid Flash looked downright confused.

"It's a holiday celebrated on Tamaran. We exchange presents and feast, like your earthly tradition Christmas," she stated, looking towards Robin.

"And Las Posadas, and Hanukkah, and Kwanza." She added, gazing at her diverse teammates.

Wondergirl broke the lengthy silence.

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS!"


End file.
